


Peppermint Kisses

by ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine/pseuds/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine
Summary: Baking and drinking with Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my best one shot/drabble, in fact I honestly really dislike it, but I wanted to get something out before Christmas! So here we go! By the way, Happy Holidays!   
> Also, thank you for all the hits/kudos on my other SPN Christmas fics! The perfect present!!

Peppermint Kisses

 

Supernatural Christmas fic

 

Pairing: DeanxReader

 

Warnings: fluff, kissing, Christmas shenanigans, drinking, implications of smut, but nohting too dirty 

 

The one and only thing Dean Winchester liked about Christmas was the baked goods that came with the holiday. And it just so happened that you were quite talented in the kitchen. The aroma of cookies and sweets filled the kitchen and flooded all throughout the bunker summoning the eldest Winchester to it.

He arrived to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in allowing the scents of almond and peppermint fill his nostrils. He opened his eyes and looked around the kitchen, his eyes finally landing on you.

You were leaning over the island counter rolling out cookie dough, your Santa print dress hanging shorter than normal as you stretched the rolling pin over the dough leaning on your tiptoes, your red fur trimmed Santa boots not making it any easier. 

Okay so maybe you wore a shorter dress and heeled boots on purpose….maybe you wanted to catch a certain someone’s attention. And sensing a presence behind you, you know it worked. 

‘Hey there, Mrs. Claus.” His deep voice said from behind you as he wrapped his arms around your waist, his chin leaning in the crook of your neck. “Watch’a makin?”

“Almond sugar cookies. My mom’s recipe.” You answered abandoning the rolling pin to grab an already baked star shaped cookie. You turned around so your back was pressed against the counter, his arms now supporting his weight on the island’s edge cageing you in. You brought the cookie up to his mouth and he took a Dean size bite. You giggled and popped the remains into you mouth turning back around to finish rolling out the dough.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Dean asked looking around the messy kitchen.

“If you can wash that bowl in the sink for me that would be a huge help.”

He placed a kiss to your cheek and left your side turning on the water in the sink and starting on the dishes.

By the time he was done you had the dough all rolled out and cut into stars. You asked Dean to place the cut out dough on the cookie sheet and put them in the oven while you began working on your second batch of cookies. 

“Now what are you making?” He asked looking over his shoulder as you as you began measuring out ingredients. 

“A new recipe I found online.” Dean raised a brow at you.

“I finished my research!” You defended. Dean’s gaze as still skeptic but he didn’t push the matter. Probably because if he did, he wouldn’t get any cookies. 

Dean pretty much stayed out of the way given the fact that he really didn’t know what to do, so you just gave him fridge runs and occasionally had him measure something out. His big “job” cas crushing peppermint candies in a plastic bag. You think he took a little too much pleasure in it. But whatever. 

By the time the candies were crushed and the dough was made, you asked Dean to help you roll them out into balls, place them on the cookie sheet, and flatten them with the palm of your hand. It was a redundant job that frankly was not your favorite part, but without rolling, there were no cookies. It wasn’t until Dean pointed it out, you became aware of what you were doing. 

“Are you humming?” he asked.

It had been a habit of yours and you had never caught onto. 

“Uhh, yeah I guess. Sorry I didn’t know I was doing it.” you apologized as you squished out a cookie.

“I didn’t mind.” Dean said to your surprise. Now it was your turn to raise a brow at him. “Which was one it?

You answered, admitting it was you favorite carol. 

“Thats a good one.” Dean replied as he took it from the chorus. You joined him in humming, and soon that turned into mumbling out the words, which turned into singing. You had started to dance a little when Dean cut the line. 

“I don’t dance sweetheart.”

“I think I have something that can help with that.”

The cookies were on the trays and you placed them into the oven before washing your hands and crossing the kitchen to a paper bag. Reaching in, you pulled out a couple bottles of liquor. You may/may not have also looked up some holiday cocktail recipes as well. 

“Merry Christmas.” You said still holding up the bottles of Rumple Minze and Ice 101 peppermint schnapps. You set the bottles in the table and got out a couple of glasses as Dean inspected the liqueur. You set the glasses down and went to the fridge to get milk and began mixing the cocktail. You garnished the glasses by hanging a mini candy cane on the rim and held them up for you and Dean. He took one, you clinked glasses and drank, feeling the cool peppermint taste slide down your throat. 

“This is really good.” Dean complemented taking another sip of his drink. “You should skimp out on research more often.” 

“I finished my share of the research!” You defended once again as you whacked him on the arm playfully. 

The timer going off distracted you, and you put on your oven mitts and opened the oven taking the trays of now baked cookies out. You recruit Dean to help with the finishing touches on the cookies by sprinkling the crushed peppermints onto the tops of them. 

After a few sips later and some more sprinkling, you and Dean were perched on the couch a fresh plate of cookies and fresh filled glasses in hand.

“I hope this was a happy Christmas for you.” you said as you snuggled closer into his chest. “I know you’re not a huge fan of the holiday.”

“Sweetheart, if you’re here with me, I’m a fan of anything. Especially if you’re wearing those boots.” He said with a wink. 

You playfully smacked his chest and the two of you smiled at each other. YOu reached for your glass that you had placed on the table and lifted it into the air for a toast.

“To our first Christmas.” You proposed. 

“To our first Christmas.” Dean repeated and you clinked your glasses together sipping on the liquid. You downed the rest of your drink and took the candy cane off the rim putting the end in your mouth as you began sucking on it, making sure Dean saw what you were doing.   
“Oh sweetheart you don’t have to tease me like that.” You were glad he got the hint. He also downed his drink and maneuvered you so you were straddling his waist on the couch. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in, and the rest of the night was full of peppermint kisses.


End file.
